<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitiled by Theangelhasthephonebox</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063983">Untitiled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox'>Theangelhasthephonebox</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Harry Potter, Childhood disintegrative disorder, Good Dursley Family (Harry Potter), Medical Conditions, Seizures, Sick Harry Potter, ish, mentions of seizures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:40:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theangelhasthephonebox/pseuds/Theangelhasthephonebox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>WIP and summary to be changed at a later date so far:<br/>Harry suffers from a rare form of autism called childhood disintegrative disorder (Heller’s syndrome in 1987 is called childhood-onset autism) when he starts to lose his ability to do things instead of being annoyed and angry at the Dursely’s who had been taking good care of him step it up.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dudley Dursley &amp; Petunia Evans Dursley, Dudley Dursley &amp; Vernon Dursley, Petunia Evans Dursley &amp; Harry Potter, Petunia Evans Dursley/Vernon Dursley, Vernon Dursley &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 Snippet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*PLEASE READ IMPORTANT INFO*<br/>This work features a rare medical disorder that I have researched extensively and have tried my absolute best to represent accurately. If anyone wishes to see or hear about my research please ask.<br/>Also, this fic is made for awareness while also for my own pleasure of seeing these characters in this universe. So please be kind and understand that updates will be sporadic.<br/>On a lighter and less important note:<br/>I have not given up on any of my other works I just have no motivation to write them. I've been busy with school along with my depression being much worse. So this chapter is more of a snippet of what to come to be honest this is a stream of consciousness written out just to get it out there I want to know how well received this fic and I may write more awareness fics if this one is well received as I enjoy it. It is a way to bring attention to the world I live in without having to write about my own medical issues.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Petunia Dursely thought she had seen the worst thing. Watching her sister leave her behind and change from a bubbly optimistic person to a cynical quiet one.  She could not have been more wrong. The worst thing in the entire world she could watch was her nephew who she loved like a second son gradually slip away from her and her family.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry was a good kid. An easy baby in comparison to Dudley. He was not a crier, did not search for a lot of comforts, and generally was a quiet child. Harry could be entertained for hours with a good book or a puzzle. In primary school, he shined being leaps and bounds ahead of other students. Harry was...is such a good kid and Petunia did not know what caused him to go suffer through this horrible neverending turmoil.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There were nights when the endless days of searching for answers were futile where she cried to her husband. Vernon was stoic a rock throughout the whole ordeal. Taking in stride all of the changes that came with Harry’s ever-changing needs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had started so small something everyone thought was just a kid getting closer to puberty goes through. Tremors and clumsy spells. Losing his balance every once in a while, dropping pens and pencils while having sudden trouble writing. It did not add up. Then the nightmares started and Harry questioning what was wrong with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was like someone else was possessing her nephew stealing him away bit by bit in the middle of the night. No doctor could diagnose him for the longest time. It was always tested after test only showing that the Harry she knew so well was evaporating from her very eyes. Watching her nephew become a klutz was not the worst part. No, the worst part was watching him suffer through his first seizure. Watching him disappear even more not long after that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then finally Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley all had a name for the monster that was creeping in late at night and stealing their nephew/cousin away. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Childhood-onset autism.</em>
  </b>
  <span> Later changed to childhood disintegrative disorder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knowing meant they were able to track what was supposed to happen but knowing also came with it is own worries. When doctors can’t tell you what was going to be stolen next all you could know about it was that these things could happen it makes you worry and watch. Harry had already been having nighttime accidents at that point so when he wet during the day no one blinked an eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It got better once they noticed he had stopped regressing as the doctors called it. One of them, his occupation therapist, suggested they all went to a support group for families with an autistic child. Or at least one of those conventions. Meet other families that went through the same horrible disease. But they were wrong it was not the same those kids were born that way and Harry had had 8 and a half years of his life before he started to disappear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the same therapist that suggested they make a list of things Harry liked before and after and see if their assumption he disappeared was right. And they were surprised by how much alike the two were. She told them that the Harry they raised was still there just a lot more complex and needy than the first time around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now they were being bombarded by letters all trying to steal one of her babies away from her. Her baby who was already so damaged and alone in the world to be defenseless in a new world of hatred. It was decided before the letter was even delivered that Harry must not go to Hogwarts.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Full First Chapter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Skips povs a lot to get some background info started if anyone has any questions please let me know</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The letter shook like a leaf caught in the middle of a tornado. Petunia could not believe this old coot. She had written him a letter years ago. Explaining the illness Harry suffered from. She refused to label him as a retard as others might but she told him that Harry he is looking for is gone. Stolen away slowly over time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Worried that maybe the original letter had been lost she drafted a new one with the hopes of finishing before any of her boys were awake. It was useless to worry Vernon over something so small. Besides they had a fun and long day planned for the boys today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry loved the zoo, not the crowds and certain animals were too loud for him but otherwise, it was a safe place for them to bring the boys that both might enjoy their time. Petunia had told him multiple times over the past week and a half that they would be celebrating Dudley’s birthday by going to the zoo. Harry’s wide eyes and quiet repetition of “Oo?” kept a smile on her face for a few hours. She can only hope that today is a good day and Harry will enjoy the zoo as much as he has in the past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon never thought he would be so gentle with anyone. When he had held his son for the first time he worried that he would crush him. Then when he had held his nephew the same worry took over him. He had not been prepared for the gentleness he needed to deal with Harry but he learned slowly. Vernon thanked all those long sleepless nights from when Dudley was first born and then when Harry came to live with them for teaching him patience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He always got a bit sentimental around his boys’ birthdays. After watching how the Harry they knew could slip away over a few months he knew how important counting years can become. A slight smile crossed his lips as he watched Harry sleep. Somehow that kid could look so peaceful yet chaotic even sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vernon was focused on waking Harry and taking care of his morning needs before they left for the long drive. Normally Petunia would take Harry during the day and Vernon during the evening till night but with him taking the day off he would give her some time to rest. He knew she hid how tiring it was trying to take care of both boys. The only time she ever got off was during the school year and even that created more work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking away his worries he plastered a smile on his face as he got to work on changing the small black-haired boy. He could only hope that today goes as they had planned. Harry and Dudely both adore the zoo and Dudley had already told them he was going to have Harry help him with gifts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The happy family was not to know of the trouble brewing far from their quaint home. Did not know that an old man was angered by how protective Petunia had sounded in her letters. No no they were not to know that bad omens come in a grandfatherly smile.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Pomona Sprout adored her muggle-born and muggle-raised students she visited. So many so thirst for the knowledge of how they were different. She feels she is one of the best sponsors for the school. Always trying to create a connection with these children so that they feel comfortable coming to her even during the school year. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pomona was happy to see that she would be visiting many students in the upcoming weeks. She had already planned for just such a trip in a day's time to a little town in Surrey. The headmaster had asked to specifically check in on this house to build trust with the young boy. It had been odd for her to be specifically asked for but when she had found out who she was seeing, well, it made sense to send her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boy-who-lived to everyone’s knowledge had never had a mother figure and would surely see her as a trustworthy person to show him the Wizarding World. Though she was most excited about it because she had always adored James and Lily. Not the most talented when it came to herbology but both were such bright students. She hoped to find that same talent in their son. Though she did pray he was not as much of a prankster as James was.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Dudley eased the toy truck from Harry’s hands as Petunia let them know they arrived at the zoo. They all hide grins at Harry’s happy exclamation of “Oo!” as it was rare for the black-haired child to be this happy about something. He had begged his parents to go to the zoo because he knew how much his cousin loved it. Besides all of the animals were awesome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dudley had learned to stand in the background a bit more when Harry started to get sick. It had been the most evident when Harry had his first seizure. Doctors, nurses, and even his parents could not prepare him for what he might see. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry did not have many tonic-clonic seizures or any type that caused him to shake like some of the doctors had suggested he might have. Instead, Harry would ‘go away' for a while, the doctors called it an absence seizure. Dudely just knew it was better to take anything sharp from Harry and if his mum was not around to wait for Harry to come back. It never took long but Harry always forgot what happened during that time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To know that his cousin, his playmate was losing different parts of himself was kinda scary. Dudley had asked his mum and dad if he was going to go through the same thing but all they can tell him is that it is very improbable. Instead, Dudley pushed himself into being the best cousin he could be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held Harry’s hand after he was transferred to his stroller to make Harry feel a bit more normal as they headed into the zoo. Even though Dudley adored lions and penguins he knew that Harry needed to be down for his nap before he could see them. Maybe there was a tiny bit of Dudley that resented Harry but he squashed it down because he had always tried to support his cousin even if he did not understand him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Something was off. Tom Riddle could have sworn that there was a voice in his head not that long ago that had whispered to him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>murder, rape, kill.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He did not agree with it and something was clearly wrong with the idea that he would kill anyone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tom was nothing more than a simple man who liked his peace and quiet to read. He had traveled the world to learn as much magic as he could but that was years ago. Tom had tried to run political agendas to help the British Wizarding community but much of it was shot down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was nothing more than an ordinary wizard who had existed for a scant 50 years. Tom had enemies and he had friends but that did not make him an evil overlord. He did not remember much during the rule of Voldemort. Though he did remember that he was in the midst of traveling after another fail at a political move right before Voldemort’s rise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe that had something to do with his off feeling. Well, whatever it was could be put off for another time to look into. He had a family he needed to check on and then he was to return to trying to make another draft for a bill he hoped to get passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would just ignore the off feeling for another day and maybe it will pass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> Albus Dumbledore knew that his plans were already starting to fail. The damn idiot he had hoped to stay possessed for years was becoming lucid and starting to ask questions. So as a last-ditch effort he had to make sure a new pawn was placed in the slaughter position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would also need to force Harry Potter to bend to his whims and if that failed it means he has to get the second Potter boy to listen to him. The mutts though would have raised him to question everyone and as if he was the only Potter boy to live. Seeing as that was what Dumbledore had told them as he had hoped for Harry to die at Petunia’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His plans were failing and it was not even the beginning of the year. Dumbledore needed to start having some upsides and his spy and staff might be his best bets. Time to pull some string to create an ideal setup. Starting with his plans with Sprout, she was important to building a trusting bond with the boy.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Petunia had put Harry down for an afternoon nap the day after the zoo visit. Dudley was in the front room watching telly for his allotted hour. Humming silently Petunia decided to start on dinner for the evening when her daily tasks were interrupted by a knock at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dudley, can you see who that is?" Petunia called out as she dried her hands on her apron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, mum," Dudley answered as he went to the door. "Hell---what in the world are you wearing?" Dudley stopped in his tracks staring at the oddly dressed older woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Now is that a way to address someone on your stoop young man?" Pomona Sprout gently rebuffed him but smiled in greeting, "I am Pomona Sprout, herbology professor at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry." She proudly told him.<br/></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ooooh, you're from the school that wants Harry to go. Hold on a second." Dudley told her as he turned and called back to his mum, "Mum!! There's one of those teachers from that school run by the old man you dislike!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Petunia was fuming as she marched out of her kitchen spoon in hand. "I told that old coot to not darken my doorstep. Harry is sick and will not be attending a place I nor my husband can be sure will give him the help he needs. Now please return to whatever infernal place you came from." Her best glare was in place even as the older witch tried to stutter out that all she needs was to talk to Harry. "No I told him no and I am repeating myself here no! Next time I will file a restraining order against you lot get off my steps!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pomona immediately turned and apologized as she disappeared as fast as she could on a muggle street. Something was not right about how Dumbledore treated this. She had not heard of the family contacting them and yet Mrs. Dursely was adamant that she had contacted the headmaster. Maybe it was time for her to ask Minerva about the responses from families with that Pomona disappareted. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I apologize for any major spelling errors in this chapter I wrote most of it on my phone while waiting at the hospital. And before I forget thank you to everyone for the continued support on all of my stories even if it is been a long wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pomona returned to Hogwarts and quickly made her way to Minerva’s office in hopes of clearing up this possible mistake. Surely she would have been told if they were given any letters from Mrs. Dursely? She was not so sure anymore.</p>
<p>Minerva was beyond surprised to see Pomona in her office. The younger woman would normally spend her summer days visiting her long lost of muggle-born and raised students. To see her and in this state was beyond odd.</p>
<p>"What can I do for you Pomona?"</p>
<p>"Minnie can I please look at Harry Potter's file?"</p>
<p> "Potter's file? You can as long as he was a part of your caseload. Yet you know that Pomona. What's going on?"</p>
<p>"I had the oddest interaction with the family. Mrs. Dursley is adamant that she sent letters to the Headmaster in regards to Harry’s health. Yet no indication was made on his admittance paperwork."</p>
<p>Minerva was astounded by this and immediately turned to the filing cabinet to pull out the appropriate file. This has never happened to her knowledge. Sure they would lose letters in general transit every once in and while but not like this. </p>
<p>Pomona felt her heart stop when she saw the three plain white papers of the muggle world clearly in the file. Attached to the first letter was paperwork from a doctor. Though Pomona was not able to fully understand what the notes said she knew there was something wrong with Harry’s mind. </p>
<p>“Minnie, do you understand muggle medicine?” Pomona asked hopefully which were dashed with a minute shake of the head from the elder professor. </p>
<p>“No, but I think Severus or Poppy might be of some help. Though Poppy is in the country with her family for the next week.” McGonagall explained as she glanced at her notes on the staff.</p>
<p>“Thank you. Seems I am off to snake territory then. Have a pleasant day Min.” Pomona called over her shoulder.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Vernon was seething after his wife told him what happened with the witch from that horrible school. He was plotting, they needed someone they trust that could get them some help in that world. Besides the headmaster and a few friends that they had meet at Lily and James’s wedding, they did not really know anyone from that world. </p>
<p>So Vernon started there he made a list of all the guests he remembered from Lily’s wedding. He also added any names that Lily had said over the years like Severus Snape.</p>
<p>Vernon pulled some paper and pens close. Armed with his list he started to outline a general letter to be addressed to each individual from the list. One of these people will be able to respond and tell them what to do. Someone had to realize that they needed help as they never wanted to deny Harry something that he might need. </p>
<hr/>
<p>Severus Snape was beyond annoyed to be woken up by the happiest woman in the castle. Grumbling about idiots needing to learn self-preservation Severus dragged open his doorway with a single eyebrow raised at Sprout. A glare was already working it is way onto his face as she took too long in his opinion to tell him what she was doing there.</p>
<p>An almost silent breath of courage from the smaller woman as she squared up and held out papers to him. "Severus I need you to look into this case. I can't make heads or tails of muggle medicine and Poppy is away with her family."</p>
<p>"And why is it my prerogative to help with some poor wretched dunderhead?" The head of Slytherin practically hissed.</p>
<p>"Because Minerva and I asked you to. If you don't then I guess we'll just have to ask the Headmaster to come down here and ask this f you." She practically sang as she waved the papers in front of his face. With a growled fine Severus snatched the papers from the irritating woman. </p>
<p>Slamming the door closed Severus decided that it was never too early to drink laced tea as he went over some insufferable brat's medical history. Which knowing how these brats tried to get out of everything here would most likely just tell them that they had a bad immune system or were "weak hearted". A sneer crossed his face at even the idea of having to deal with this idiot's family already.</p>
<p>Severus did not look at the name at the top of the paperwork as he started to read through the notes. He was surprised when he found the health issues listed and when they had started. Tremors and loss of balance were just the beginning as the patient, a boy from what he was reading started to lose control over his own body. </p>
<p>He couldn't even imagine and then seeing the diagnose made him feel even worse for thinking this was just another one of those students who wanted to get out of schoolwork. Hogwarts has never had any students diagnosed with autism or any students that needed aids as generally those students were kept home or at least that's what the Headmaster told them. Severus knew that the boy, whoever he was needed, to go to Hogwarts if given a letter but he would not thrive there if they couldn't provide him aid.</p>
<p>Thinking over all of his contacts Severus decided that he might be able to help this family. Getting it approved by the school's Governors meant that he would need to bring these letters before them and he would also need the headmaster's approval. Though as he started to look over the paperwork he came to the startling realization that he was holding letters detailing the life of a boy that most hailed a hero. On the Headmaster's word. </p>
<p>This was probably hidden as well so that meant he would need to do all of his work in the shadows. First things first he had a pompous blonde arse to contact.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Petunia was beyond happy to finally get Harry down for a nap after they had found his favorite blanket was dirty and needed a wash. With a sigh of relief, she dropped onto the chair in front of the telly beyond thankful Dudley had gone to play with his friends up the street. For some reason, the day has been an exhausting one starting with Vernon running late for work and it was not even over yet.</p>
<p>She was just about to turn the telly on when a knock at the door made her silently scream. Hoping it was just a delivery person or one of those door-to-door peddlers she could quickly get rid of Petunia dug deep for some form of energy to open the door. She almost immediately wanted to close the door shut after seeing another one of those oddly dressed idiots from the magic school.</p>
<p><em>Maybe it is the magic that sucks the brain cells out of their heads?</em> Petunia raised an eyebrow at the dour man as she tried not to snicker at her thoughts, "I already told the last one to get lost. If you want Harry to attend then you have to provide the help Harry needs. Which seeing as your last associate did not even know he was sick it is highly unlikely any of you could figure out what he even needs. Good day."</p>
<p>"Wait Tuney," Severus called her back from shutting the door in his face. "I saw the letters you sent. They were all sent before he was even accepted into the school and should not have been kept from us. I am working on a way for the boy to be able to come if you can just give me a moment to learn what he needs."</p>
<p>Petunia recognized the voice almost immediately. He did not need to be introduced and knew that her husband was right, Lily would always find some way to look after her child even when she was gone. She could trust Severus with her nephew even if she had been jealous of him when she was a child. This was what Harry needed, someone in his corner. She couldn't wait to see what Severus would do for Harry.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Not a chapter but my research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is not a chapter sadly but I decided to post all of my research in one chapter so that those who are interested or confused can easily find the information I am talking about or be able to understand better why I am portraying a certain characteristic or whatever. (Sorry I am horrible at summaries lol)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The article listed below is a short case study of Gina Pace. </p><p>
  <a href="https://www.spectrumnews.org/features/deep-dive/the-most-terrifying-childhood-condition-youve-never-heard-of/">https://www.spectrumnews.org/features/deep-dive/the-most-terrifying-childhood-condition-youve-never-heard-of/</a>
</p><p>This is the best site I have found for explaining the disorder:</p><p>
  <a href="https://patient.info/doctor/childhood-disintegrative-disorder-hellers-syndrome">https://patient.info/doctor/childhood-disintegrative-disorder-hellers-syndrome</a>
</p><p>This was to help me create a base knowledge to make sure that I am not making any major mistakes:</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.ont-autism.uoguelph.ca/types_of_autism.shtml">http://www.ont-autism.uoguelph.ca/types_of_autism.shtml</a>
</p><p>This is a bit harder to read but I know many diseases, not just this one have food sensitive (I have some due to my own health issues):</p><p>
  <a href="http://www.autism-help.org/family-allergies-food-sensitivities.htm#:~:text=in%20the%20home.-,Food%20Sensitivities,milk%2C%20cheese%2C%20whey).">http://www.autism-help.org/family-allergies-food-sensitivities.htm#:~:text=in%20the%20home.-,Food%20Sensitivities,milk%2C%20cheese%2C%20whey).</a>
</p><p>Same information as the last one but I have found multiple references help me make a nonbiased opinion or help me create a basis of knowledge:</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.verywellhealth.com/autism-and-food-allergies-82893">https://www.verywellhealth.com/autism-and-food-allergies-82893</a>
</p><p>This focuses on some of the known strategies and interventions so that I could create an idea of a treatment plan if I decided to go that route.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.autism.org.uk/advice-and-guidance/topics/strategies-and-interventions/strategies-and-interventions">https://www.autism.org.uk/advice-and-guidance/topics/strategies-and-interventions/strategies-and-interventions</a>
</p><p>I personally do not like this company but I do find that the information I find through them is concise and helps me build a set of how to show Harry as he is supposed to be now.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.autismspeaks.org/what-are-symptoms-autism">https://www.autismspeaks.org/what-are-symptoms-autism</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>